We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by minnie minmin
Summary: "honey" "bunny" "sweety" "oh, baby.. what should i say?" "stop calling me honey, bunny, sweety, baby, or anything else! Stop that!" "but baby, i imma sorry. Really really sorry. So, what should i do?" "just get out from here! And im not your honey anymore!" BLAAMM Aish. Yeah, that was my boy, my ex-boyfriend. Yeah, my ex. Arrgghh.. Yunjae - one shot, check it out


**"honey"**

**"bunny"**

**"sweety"**

**"oh, baby.. what should i say?"**

**"stop calling me honey, bunny, sweety, baby, or anything else! Stop that!"**

**"but baby, i~imma sorry. Really really sorry. So, what should i do?"**

**"just get out from here! And im not your honey anymore!"**

**BLAAMM**

**Aish. **

**Yeah, that was my boy, my ex-boyfriend. Yeah, my ex. Arrgghh..**

Douzo~

~We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together~

Inspired by Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

Pintu apartemen dengan nomor 27 itu terbuka, menampilkan ruang tamu yang terkesan dingin. Bukan hanya karena suhunya yang benar-benar dingin yang rasanya bisa membekukan alkohol, tetapi juga karena suasana yang tidak bersahabat. Membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja berdiri. Padahal apartemen ini bersih dan terawat, tapi entah mengapa tempat ini seperti sarang makhluk-makhluk kelewat halus. Ckckck.

"Jaejoong, kau dimana? Yah, cepat keluar! Jangan lama," terdengar sebuah teriakan dari ruang tamu. _Ceroboh banget sih orang ini, biarin apartemennya gak dikunci. Kalau ada penculik gimana? Eh, pencuri maksudnya_, batin sang tamu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi bedebam dari dalam. Suara pintu, mungkin. Atau bokong kejedot lantai?

"Howwaaaaa, apa-apaan wajah itu? Pergi, pergi! Ya Tuhan. Engkau tahu aku adalah ummat-Mu yang taat, maka bantulah aku mengeluarkan makhluk halus dari tubuhnya. Amin."

"Yaaaahh. Kau kira aku kerasukan, hah? Untuk apa kau kesini?" dengan pandangan kesal dan sinis, seseorang bernama Jaejoong memandang tamunya. Dasar tamu tak diundang.

"A~aku kebetulan lewat saja. Sepertinya ada magnet yang menarikku kesini. Makanya aku ada disini," sahutnya dengan cengiran.

"Aish. Terserahmu saja!"

Sang empu apartemen pun beranjak menuju dapur mini di dekat ruang tamu. Ini kan hanya apartemen sederhana. Jangan berpikir akan ada ruang tamu yang luas, kamar yang besar, kamar mandi dengan jacuzzi yang nyaman. Itu hanya mimpi belaka. Karena apartemen ini hanya memiliki sekotak ruang tamu, sekotak dapur, sekotak kamar tidur, dan sepersekian kotak kamar mandi dengan shower bukan jacuzzi.

"Aku mau jus jeruk." Hal yang dilontarkan oleh sang tamu jelas membuat sang empunya apartemen melotot. Pasalnya, ia saja belum menawarkan minum. Sang tamu sudah sedia list order. Yang benar saja.

"Beli saja sendiri. Kau ini kaya tapi kere."

"Aku tamu disini. Ck, kau ini. Pelit sekali." Sang tamu pun dengan lancangnya membongkar isi kulkas mini dan mengambil apa saja yang ia suka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Ngaca deh. Banyak lipatan tuh di jidatmu. Udah berhenti merengutnya. Nakutin tahu."

"Aish. Ini semua karena Yunho."

"Yunho? Kenapa dengan orang itu? Jangan bilang kalian putus lagi?" dan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah. _Oh, kasihan sekali sahabatku yang satu ini,_ batin sang tamu.

"No problem. Cause he and i are never ever getting back together." Jawab Jaejoong dengan mantap.

"In your dream. Ujung-ujungnya kalian pasti balikan lagi."

"Not for this time. Hehehe." Dan aura gelap menyeramkan pun datang menyelimuti apartemen sederhana dengan nomor 27.

"Honey"

"Oh, jadi ini yang kamu lakukan selama aku sibuk dengan observasi. Sibuk flirting sana-sini," ucap Jaejoong dan setelahnya langsung melangkah pergi dari hadapan sosok yang memanggilnya honey, yang kita kenal dengan nama Yunho.

"Honey, ini bukan seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku bisa jelasin," teriak Yunho sambil mengejar Jaejoong. Dengan susah payah ia berlari, akhirnya ia bisa menahan langkah Jaejoong dengan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Honey, aku bisa jelasin," kata Yunho dengan memasang wajah memelasnya. Ia pun berusaha memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong lebih cepat. Ia menghindari tangan Yunho dengan mengankat kedua tangannya sebatas bahu. Benar-benar tak ingin disentuh rupanya.

"I don't need your explaination, k?" kakinya pun melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Yunho dengan tampang menyesalnya.

"Makanya, jangan tebar pesona. Jangan coba-coba. Udah tau Jaejoong nggak suka diduain. Masih aja nekat." Kali ini Yunho berusaha mencari jalan keluar mengenai masalahnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, chun. Aku kan nggak ada temen sebulan ini. Nyari hiburan dikitlah."

"Nah, yang gitu tuh tanda-tanda orang gak setia. Dasar playboy!"

"Yah, ngaca dong. Kalau aku palyaboy. Kau itu bossnya playboy." Hening seketika. Entah apa yang sedang mereka berdua pikirkan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Jaejoong kembali padaku?"

"Just think it hard by your self, k? I need to go. Pai pai, honeeeeyyyy," ucap Yoochun dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat di salamnya. Dan yah, lelaki berjidat lebar itu pun mendapat timpukan gratis di punggungnya.

"Su, kau lagi apa?" tanya Jaejoong pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Berbicara denganmu."

"Yah, jawab yang benar!"

"Ck, memangnya apa lagi? Aku kan memang berbicara denganmu. Kau ini gimana sih?" kesal nampaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Harusnya sekarang jadwal junsu main game, tapi harus tertunda karena sahabat jahatnya itu.

"Kau tahu? Barusan Yunho menghubungiku."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, dia minta maaf." Jaejoong memberikan jedah pada ucapannya. Junsu pun tak berniat menyela atau pun memaksa, ia berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik. Barulah nantinya ia memberikan tanggapannya.

"Dia juga minta balikan. Kau tahulah aku nggak suka diselingkuhin. Sekalipun dia mintanya seperti di drama, bawa bunga mawar, berdiri di depan rumah sambil hujan-hujanan, nggak bakal aku terima deh. Padahal sebulan ini aku udah usahain buat ketemuan sama dia, tapi tetep aja main belakang. Gadis itu juga, masa iya dia nggak tahu kalau Yunho sudah punya kekasih? Ganjen banget." Junsu yang berada di seberang telepon hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Dia tahu benar bagaiman watak Jaejoong. Tegas, tak mau disalahkan, dan pastinya konsisten-konsisten dalam ketidakkonsistenan.

Setelah dirasa Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan semua pikirannya, junsu pun menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan. Memberikan jedah sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan pendapatnya, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia katakan. "Makanya, jangan pacaran! Liat nih aku. Bebas. Nggak pernah tuh ngalamin putus nyambung, sakit hati, tabur air mata sana-sini. Sekarang nggak usah deh pake nyalahin orang lain. Tuhan sayang sama kamu. Makanya Ia nunjukin jeleknya Yunho sekarang, dari pada kamu tahunya setelah hubungan kalian serius. Saran aku nih ya, jangan balikan lagi dengan Yunho. Kalian tuh uda berkali-kali putus nyambung gara-gara hal sepele. Mending sekarang sama-sama introspeksi diri aja. Kalau emang jodoh nggak bakalan kemana, kan? Pasti aja ada caranya kalian bisa barengan lagi."

"Hmm." Jaejoong merubah posisi tengkurapnya menjadi terlentang, memandangi belasan origami ikan yang sengaja digantung di langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mencerna satu persatu kata yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Jaejoong, aku tutup ya. Kau sudah menganggu jadwalku hari ini. Waktu nge-gameku jadi berkurang. Ya sudah ya. Byeeee." Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Jaejoong untuk berbicara, junsu langsung saja memutuskan teleponnya sepihak. Kontan membuat Jaejoong menjerit tak terima dengan perbuatan semena-mena sahabatnya itu. Benar-benar junsu itu. Bijaksana sih, tapi menyebalkan.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin kampus ditemani oleh heechul. Ia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu jedah mengingat sebentar lagi ada kelas yang harus ia ikuti.

"Kau tahu? Dia heboh sekali ketika meminta bantuanku untuk membujukmu. Membuang-buang waktuku saja. Kalau saja dia bukan sepupuku, sudah kusumpal mulutnya pakai kain." Jaejoong menampilkan senyumnya disertai tawa kecilnya ketika mendengar cerita dari temannya ini.

"Lalu tanggapanmu bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aku bilang tidak janji."

"Hehehehe, kau ini kejam sekali pada sepupumu sendiri."

"Lalu kau ingin apa? Memaksamu untuk kembali ke pelukan sepupuku itu?"

"Tidak juga sih."

TING TONG~

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju pintu depan. Ia kenyang sekali. Ia baru saja melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan makan banyak, errr semacam angsa. Hehehe, just kidding. Ia baru saja melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memanakan dua mangkok mie ramen porsi jumbo, satu gelas jumbo cokelat hangat, tiga botol minuman bersoda yang terakhir adalah sebungkus kripik yang baru saja ia buka bungkusnya. Something that he'll regret soon.

Begitu ia membuka pintunya, matanya langsung membulat sempurna. Langsung ditutupnya pintu tersebut menimbulkan teriakan protes dari luar. Entah ia salah dengar atau tidak, sepertinya suara itu terdengar mengaduh. Auw.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar gedoran pintu serta suara handle pintu yang berusaha dibuka, tak lupa suara jeritan memanggil nama Jaejoong memintanya membuka pintu atau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Sedang Jaejoong hanya acuh dan kembali pada kripik yang beberapa waktu lalu diabaikannya. Diputarnya lagu milik taylor swift dengan judul we are never ever getting back together yang dihubungkan dengan sound system dengan volum hampir maksimal. Tak peduli dengan jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tak juga peduli pada tetangga sebelah yang bisa datang kapan saja memberikan protes. Yang ia inginkan hanya mengusir tamu tak diundangnya dengan lagu yang ia putar. Just genious.

I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying this is it, I've had enough, cause like

We haven't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space, what?

Then you come around again and say

Baby, i miss you and I swear I'm gonna change

Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day

I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it off again last night

But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

So, what will happen then?

Will they getting back together again?

What do you think? Gimme your opinions, please..

Haa...

Selesai juga :D

Maaf ya kalau bahasanya aneh, gak konsisten, dsb. Maka dari itu kalau ada kritik dan saran, bisa langsung isi kotak reviewnya. Tapi gak maksa kok ^^.

Ohya, buat temen-temen yang selama ini uda ngeriview fanficku, terima kasih banyak udah mau nyempatkan diri mengetikkan tanggapan kalian di kotak review. Maaf ya kalau aku gak balas reviewnya, terutama buat temen yang ngeriviewnya gak pake akun. Yang lainnya juga, kadang kala suka kelewat buat balasnya. Makasih juga buat yang uda follow maupun fav fanficku. Seneng rasanya kalau ada yang suka dan tertarik dengan karyaku. :D

Makasi yaa semuanyaa, mmuaach :*.


End file.
